Effie and Haymitch Love story ?
by darlingcas
Summary: "I do love him, but he doesn't love me, if he even remembers last night." The story of Effie and Haymitch's journey to finding love .Will they find it in one another? Or in someone else ?
1. A drunken confession

We were on a train headed on our way to district twelve going to help clear up all of the rubble and charred belongings.

It was part of a "rebuild district 12" campaign and Haymitch ,Katniss ,Peeta ,Gale and I all shared a portion of the train because it was so cramped with people we all couldn't have separate dining ,living and bathrooms .

The only things we did have were small separate sleeping quarters.

I sat on a soft blue chair combing out my blond curls.

No one was awake at two in the morning so I thought I was safe from people seeing me with minimal makeup and without my hair dye and wigs.

I was wrong.

Haymitch stumbled into my room by mistake, obviously after heavily drinking all night.

I threw a blanket over my head not wanting even a drunken Haymitch to see me like this.

He hiccupped and stumbled to the bathroom.

I thought I was safe so I went back to combing my hair.

A moment later Haymitch came out of the bathroom.

He stared at me for a moment and than said "Well what's this pretty little thing doing in ugly old Effie's room?"

I couldn't believe the _nerve_ this man had...Wait did he just call me a "pretty little thing?"

He stumbled toward me, I stood up straight.

"Look a little closer you drunk," I scoffed

"I AM Effie."

He laughed "Oops," he said and then he said "what _happened_ to you?"

"Nothing happened to me you twit, I just took of my makeup." I said

"Well you look g-o-r uh... gorgeous."

"No I don't Haymitch, you're just drunk."

If…If I was drunk would I do this?" he asked raising his eyebrows and leaning over to kiss me.

I put my hand on his chest and gently pushed him backwards and said "Yes Haymitch, you would only do that if you were drunk, you can't stand me when you're semi-sober."

He lead toward me and giggled "Wanna here a secret?"

He asked "Not really." I said 

Well he told me anyway.

"I think I kind of liked you but I acted like I didn't." he said

"But now that I've seen you without makeup whoa ... now I _know_ I like you."

"That's enough Haymitch." I said

I led him to the small room that was his to sleep in.

"I'm going to stand out here and you are going to get some proper nightclothes on and go to sleep."

He came back a minute later in pajamas that didn't match but it was better than his filthy clothes.

"Okay Haymitch now go to sleep, I'll check on you in the morning."

"Wait!" he said grabbing my arm tightly.

"Please don't leave me, I have _nightmares._" he said like a small child.

I sighed "Of what Haymitch?" I asked tiredly.

"Of my family," he said quietly, eyes cast downward.

Suddenly I felt really bad about treating him so coldly.

"I'm sorry Haymitch, but what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know." he said a tear running down his face.

This was a very, VERY different side of Haymitch.

I felt so bad for him .So I wrapped my arms around him and held him for a second.

"Okay Haymitch I'll sit in that red chair and wait until you fall asleep."

"Thanks." he hiccupped.

After he fell asleep I walked back to my room.

I think I might be having feelings for Haymitch

But that's ridiculous, tomorrow he will be the same rude Haymitch who doesn't think I'm pretty, and doesn't want me to stay around him.

So I push any thoughts of Haymitch Abernathy out of my mind and go to bed.


	2. Wish for a kiss

**Most of the chapters will be in Effie's point of view, some in Haymitch's but this chapter alternates between both of them. **

**Effie **

The next morning I woke up late, hurriedly dressed and rushed to the dining room for breakfast.

Peeta, Gale, and Katniss were already seated and they all looked at me quizzically.

I am never late so no wonder they are staring.

But they don't know what happened last night.

I take my seat and we begin to serve ourselves.

After Gale and Peeta are eating their seconds, Haymitch strides in to the room.

"Well it looks as if the party started without me."

He said scooting out the chair beside me and sliding in.

Katniss and Peeta exchanged a look that said "This is getting weirder and weirder."

Haymitch sat with his elbows on the table and every time one of us took a bite, our elbows brushed, and every time my heart fluttered.

After breakfast the young ones all went of to do whatever they wanted before the work starts tomorrow.

So Haymitch and I were left alone to clear the table because of the shortage of kitchen staff.

I wondered if he would mention last night.

He didn't.

My heart sank low in my chest as I headed back to my room.

This whole Haymitch thing was silly.

He will _never_ love me, and we are not meant to be together.

Something happens one day and I suddenly feel like I'm in love with someone?

I must just be lonely that's all.

How could I think I was in love with Haymitch, drunk, rude, Haymitch?

But then I think of his tousled blond hair and his stormy blue/grey eyes.

I do love him, but he doesn't love me, if he even remembers last night.

This is doubtful.

**Haymitch **

I awoke this morning with no memory of what had happened but when I got up and saw a pink jacket left on the chair from last night, everything flooded back.

After breakfast was over I went back to my room and sat on my bed.

Why didn't I say anything to Effie about last night?

I wanted to thank her for staying with me but I couldn't bring that up without bringing up all the things I had said to her.

If she doesn't love me too, then that could be terribly awkward.

What am I thinking? "If, she doesn't love me too?"

I don't love her.

In fact I can't stand her.

I don't want to be near her.

I don't want or need her...

Oh who am I kidding?

I both want _and_ need her.

She's kind and sweet and beautiful.

I don't know what color her eyes are naturally but her light blond ringlets, thick lashes and plump pink lips are so gorgeous they give me chills to think about.

I want to tell her that I love her but is a good for nothing drunk really what she needs?

The answer is no.

I decide I'm going to pretend I have no recollection of last night.

And if she wants to remind me, then I'll know.

Oh gosh I wish she'd let me kiss her last night so I would have something to hold on too.

**Effie **

Later that day I realized I had some of Haymitch's laundry in my room, freshly washed and ironed.

I had my excuse to go and see him now.

So I took the bag of folded laundry and brought it to his room.

I knocked three times and waited.

"What!" Haymitch yelled

"It's Effie," I said timidly

He opens the door a crack.

"Listen sweetheart I'm not up for visitors right now."

"Oh, okay." I said.

"I was just bringing you your laundry, so here you go."

I said trying to shove the enormous bag in the tiny crack of the door.

His stormy blue eyes sparkled a bit which I have never seen them do , in fact I've only seen them narrow at me before .

He opens the door more and I tumbled forward.

He grabbed my elbow and stood me upright.

"Thanks for catching me." I said softly, when he didn't reply I stood there awkwardly for a moment.

I gained my composure, picked the bag back up and handed it to Haymitch.

"Here's your laundry." I said.

I kept waiting for him to say something and when he didn't, I didn't know what to do so I said goodbye and walked away.

He doesn't remember. Not a bit. If he did wouldn't he have said something?

Wouldn't he have told me he loves me? Something, anything?

My heart feels strange, like its being squeezed.

I fiddle with the green plastic rose that's on the front of my green blouse.

It's then that I make a decision.

I will never mention what happened last night.

It's better for him , I want him to be happy .

But I really wish I would have let him kiss me.


	3. Pain and heartache

When we arrived at district 12 I was shocked by what I saw.

The place was unrecognizable, everything was charred and black.

The moment we got off the train we stared working.

Peeta and Gale, Katniss and another girl, Haymitch and I split away from the group and formed pairs and started working on different things.

Peeta and Gale were in charge of finding bodies and taking them away to be buried, if there was anything left to bury.

Katniss and the other woman (whose name is Fern) were in charge of clearing the rubble, and Haymitch and I were in charge of salvaging things.

We went to where a black market called The Hob used to stand and we started digging in the rubble for something, anything.

I found a golden pin with a fox on it and we found metal can that was used for tips.

After digging at The Hob until it was almost dark we decided to go to the more dangerous, but more profitable area before nightfall.

"Effie, I think you should stay here and … dust of the stuff that I find. It's too dangerous for you to go with me."

"No Haymitch, I refuse to say here. I am going with you." I said crossing my arms indignantly.

"Okay," he sighed and we started toward "the area".

The dangerous area was covered in rocks, sharp objects and it was significantly harder to walk through than the rubble in the town.

Haymitch started digging right away and I followed his lead.

"Hey look what I found," said Haymitch holding up a bow

"Wait until we show this to Katniss."

We started digging again, and I saw something shiny, it looked like bullets, on top of a rather large, rather pointy pile of rocks.

I decided to climb it and show Haymitch that I could be useful.

I started to climb when Haymitch shouted "Effie, what are you doing? Get down before you get killed!"

I ignored him and continued on my way up, when part way through, rocks started to fall on top of me.

One hit my face and I could feel the warm sticky blood running down.

I let go and fell to the ground with a thud.

Haymitch came running toward me.

He roughly pulled me up by my arm and started yelling at me.

"You stupid woman, if you had just listened to me you would be just fine right now, I should have known better than to bring an ignorant, good for nothing _woman_ with me."

I started to cry and he loosened his grip on my arm.

He stared at me for a second and then said quietly,"You're bleeding."

He took a tissue out of his pocket and wiped the blood off my face.

He pulled me into his arms and I laid my head on his shoulder letting the sobs rack my body. He stroked my hair and I eventually stopped sobbing.

It was then that I contemplated saying "I love you," but I knew that he was just comforting me because I was hurt.

Not because he loves me.

But oh, how I wish he would hold me close again.

That night, at about 11:30 I left my sleeping area because I couldn't sleep and decided to go visit a friend that I know in one of the other train carts that I know will still be awake.

On my way to her room I see Haymitch in the hallway, I almost call out to him but then I see that he is with someone.

That "someone" is a tall pretty blond wearing a dress of only one color.

They must just be friends I think to myself.

That is, until I see him kiss her.

He kissed her like I've been dreaming of him kissing me.

My heart feels shattered, I feel like yelling, and crying, and screaming, and throwing things but instead I run and go out side and climb to the roof of the train.

Obviously Haymitch heard me because before I know it Haymitch is staggering up the ladder.

"Pull ...Me up." he grunted.

I didn't want to but I did.

He sat down next to me and said, "What's the problem Effie?" It was then that I decided to tell him.


	4. Do you love me?

Before I could speak Haymitch interrupted me.

"Listen sweetheart, you need to wipe off all of that makeup, you look one million times better without It." he said wiping off my makeup with a tissue.

"How would you know?" I exclaimed.

The realization hit me ...hard.

"You remember" I said quietly.

His face turned ashen.

"I ... I," he stammered.

He tried to grab my hand but I pulled it away.

"How could you remember that moment we had together and not say anything?"

A lump the size of a baseball begins to form in my throat.

"And how, after that could you go and kiss that _woman_?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes.

"I do crazy things when I'm drunk, you should know that Effie." he replied.

"So was your telling me I was beautiful and that you cared for me just one of those crazy things you do when your drunk?" I asked standing up to go.

He pulled me back down with a force I didn't know he had and said "Effie, that's not what I meant."

"Oh, don't try and change it now, you meant what you said and said what you meant."

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Don't you what me Haymitch Abernathy you know, I can't believe I'm in love with you." I said.

When I realized what I had said it was too late.

Haymitch looked stunned for a moment and then whispered

"Effie, would you please take off that horrendous wig?"

I took off my wig and than he demanded I take out my contacts too.

"Not my contacts Haymitch, don't you have a heart?"

"Yes I do, but take out those colored contacts so I can see what color your eyes are naturally."

I grunted and removed them.

"You're eyes are beautiful Effie."

"Haymitch they're_ brown_."

"They're the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen." he stated.

We sat there in silence for a moment and then "Haymitch," I said "I told you I loved you and you just stood there like a bumbling oaf."

He looked at me and then whispered,"I love you Effie, but its dangerous .Everyone I've ever loved I have hurt and I can't stand to see you hurt Eff..."

He paused, his grey eyes flickering with emotion.

"Why did you think I freaked out on you when you fell the other day? Seeing you hurt hurts me.

"Feeling like you don't care about me hurts me."

I said my voice wavering.

"Oh, I care about you all right, I care about you so much that all I've been able to think about is you for every moment of everyday."

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

Oh how I wished that moment would never end .


	5. Broken promises

(Authors note: After some short chapters I decided to try and do one that is a little longer. I love writing this and I hope you love reading it .Please Review! I need reviews to kind of determine if this story is one that readers like and want me to continue on with. I would also love to hear your thoughts on Haymitch and Effie as a couple BTW

Haymitch P.O.V

I fell asleep right there on top of that train with Effie Trinket lying on my shoulder.

It was the first time in I can't remember how long that I had fallen asleep without a bottle and/or a knife in my hand.

When I woke up the next morning the sun was shining its light in a halo over Effie's face, and I decided not to wake her.

I just sat there and looked at her beautiful face in the morning light.

I traced her cheekbones, eyebrows and lips with my index finger and when I traced her right cheek, I came across a large scar.

I had never seen it because of the makeup and last night I hadn't seen it because of the darkness.

This scar was the one physical flaw that Effie had and it was immensely gorgeous and appealing to me.

I'm not sure why.

But I do wonder when and where she got it.

My heart quickens at the thought of anyone hurting Effie and immediately I wish that I could take away the pain the must have been inflicted to cause this deep scar.

Effie starts to stir.

She wakes up and then sits upright.

"What? Where am I?" she yawns and then, apparently noticing that someone is propping her up she turns around.

"Oh, I remember now," she smiles.

"When did I fall asleep?"

"I don't know." I said shrugging.

"Haymitch?"  
>She looks at me with her beautiful amberbrown eyes wide and says.

"Last night you told me you loved me, and how can I be sure that it wasn't just because you were intoxicated?"

I looked at her and replied,

"Because I'll say it again. I love you Effie."

I pull her into my arms cherishing her warm embrace.

"Haymitch?" she says pulling her face close to mine.

"Promise me that wherever you go, you'll take me with you?" she asked her brown eyes pleading.

I wrapped one of her blond curls around my finger and waited before speaking.

"I promise." I replied.

I then pulled her close and kissed her forehead and then softly kissed her lips."

I thought that I would be able to keep that promise, and for a while I did.

We stayed in district twelve for about three months clearing out rubble and charred things, and we spent two months rebuilding.

We stayed there until the houses that had been built in the Capitol were flown in and placed in there rightful spots.

There were new houses, new stores, a new bakery and much more added to district twelve.

On our last day at district twelve I found Effie planting flowers in front of the last house in the district.

She had spent many days, many hours, blood, sweat, and tears to make sure that "every house would have the feeling of a home." As she said to me when I asked her what possessed her to go and plant flowers in front of every house, and that is what she was doing today.

I snuck up behind her and then made a terrifying noise.

She shrieked and whipped around.

Relief, than anger flooded her face when she saw it was me.

"Haymitch Abernathy! What on earth possessed you to go and scare me like that?" she said a frown creasing her lovely forehead.

I am so glad that she ran out of makeup, because I still can't get over how attractive she is.

After staring at each other for a moment she looks at me and says "Well?" raising her eyebrows.

"I came to say goodbye." I said my eyes cast downward.

"Oh no," she said waving a manicured finger in my face.

"You are _not_ going anywhere without me."

"Listen sweetheart, this I have to do on my own."

"But Haymitch-"

I interrupted her.

"No buts Effie, I've gotta do this on my own."

She either understood or was too hurt to speak because she didn't say anything for a while.

After a minute she spoke.

"Well, when will you be back, in a day? Or two? Maybe three days?" She asked blinking innocently.

"I'll be back in about two months."

I said looking at the ground.

"Oh Haymitch, what could be so important that you would leave me and our blossoming relationship, for _two months?_."

"Effie, I have to do this, for both of us."

I walked towards her and pulled her to me.

She peppered my face with kisses and tears.

I buried my face in her vanilla scented hair.

"Has anyone ever told you that you smell like vanilla?"

I said softly.

She looked up at me and smiled through her tears said,

"No, no one has told me that."

I gave her a kiss on the forehead and started to walk away.

Effie P.O.V (Authors note: Effie's P.O.V is short but I thought it added some depth to the story so I put it in anyway.)

"Wait!" I said grasping his calloused hand in mine.

"Please promise that you will write me every chance that you get and that you will come back as soon as humanly possible."

He smiled faintly and nodded his head.

"I promise."

I thought that hearing him promise would make me feel better, but it doesn't.

A few months ago he was promising me that he wouldn't leave me alone ,and now he was doing exactly what he had promised me that he wouldn't .

I inched closer and hugged him for the last time, at least the last time until august when he should be back.

Then I get to thinking.

I would be all alone here in a big empty house.

With no man to protect me if anything were to go wrong.

I would be left alone with my nightmares that I have of what they did to me in the capitol.

Deeply in thought I didn't even notice that Haymitch had slipped away.

Haymitch P.O.V

I didn't want to walk away from her.

I wanted to scoop her up in my arms and carry her off into the sunset, and live happily ever after.

But that couldn't happen until I got some things figured out.

I needed to get sober.

I still had a ton of money to buy a house with, but the new district twelve Governor has refused to sell a house to me because of my "Reputation".

You know money is money no matter the person's reputation.

I had a list in my duffel bag of the things I needed to do and I read it while on the train to the capitol.

1. Get sober

2. Get more money

3. Convince someone to sell me a house in district twelve

4. Ask Effie to marry me.

I had thought long and hard about the last one, and I decided that I wasn't going to let this one slip away.

Especially, since I saw that good looking landscaper eyeing her.

I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her but I have to become good enough for her.

She deserves more that a drunk who has such an awful reputation that no one will even sell him a house.

No, she deserves much more.

I am on my way to the dining cart when I see a girl that looks familiar.

She smiles at me and after I am done eating she walks over to me.

"Remember me Haymitch?" she asked her blood red lips twisting into a smile.

"Not really." I reply standing up to go.

She stops me and says,

"A few months ago you and your girlfriend weren't getting along and you told me you thought I was prettier and then you kissed me in the hallway."

She smiled smugly.

I looked at her and replied, "Well I must have been really drunk because you're about as pretty as a tracker jacker, and my fiancée is about one trillion times more beautiful than you."

Did I say fiancée? Oops.

Well I might as well.

I turned to go and then I spun around and mimicked her smug smile and then walked away.


	6. Should have known

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, I've been working on this for a few days and I hope you _LOVE_ it! LOTS AND LOTS OF FLUFF just F.Y.I.**

**Pretty please leave wonderful reviews.**

**Oh and uh, prepared for some drama.**

**Read and review (Smiley face)**

Effie's P.O.V

Life without Haymitch wasn't too exciting.

I was back to the monotonous way of everyday life with no surprises and I really didn't like it.

About a week after Haymitch's departure I went out to work in my garden.

There wasn't much to do besides weeding, because I had wait while before my beans, lettuce, potatoes and summer squash were ready, but I was thankful for the fresh air.

I had been finished weeding for a while and I was just sitting and inspecting my flowers for bugs, when out of no where Javier the landscaper appears.

"Miss Effie, how are you?" he asks, smiling as he bends down and picks one of my precious flowers.

"I'm quite all right." I reply trying to hide my anger at his picking my flower.

It wasn't too hard to stop being mad at him because he was very good looking, with big brown eyes and a sweet smile.

He looked at me and ran his hand through his dark curly hair and then,"I couldn't help but notice that you are all alone, and I was wondering if you might want to go out to dinner with me ..." he said.

I didn't think that going to dinner would hurt ,but I know that Haymitch would be upset if he found out so I replied "Thank you ever so much Javier but I have plans for tonight ,thank you again though ."

"Okay." he said clearly disappointed "well maybe another time."

"Maybe." I said shooting smile his way.

He _was_ awfully handsome, but not as handsome as Haymitch is to me, and I would be out for blood if Haymitch was out dining with a pretty woman while I'm here alone.

Before Javier left he turned to me and said,

"Miss Effie, just know that I'm here if you need anything Okay?"

"Okay, thank you Javier." I said with a smile.

He's just a nice guy, so why do I have a knot in my stomach when he's around?

He wrote his phone number on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Remember, if you need _anything_, call me."

I felt really special, this guy really cared about me, but so does Haymitch ...right?

One morning about a month later, I had barely gotten dressed when there was a knock on my door.

I opened it and there stood Haymitch looking very handsome in a pair of jeans and a white button up shirt.

He picked me up as if I was light as a feather and swirled me around in the air.

When he set me on the ground, I embraced him taking in his warm woodsy scent.

"You're back a bit early!" I said.

"I couldn't stand to be away from you,"

He said.

"Plus the Capitol has a warrant out for my arrest."

I giggle and than he says "I'm kidding! About the whole I couldn't stand to stay away from you part, not about the warrant."

I laugh and lead him inside for a cup of coffee and a much needed chat.

When we are all settled I ask "So, how did things go?"

I paused before looking at him.

"Did you accomplish what you wanted to accomplish?" I asked softly.

I meant his drinking problem, which is the one thing that he mentioned in his letters about what he was setting out to do in his Capitol endeavors.

His stormy grey eyes looked deeply into mine.

"I'm sober, Effie I really am."

He looked back and forth as if unsure whether or not he should say what he wanted to.

He grasped my hand and then said,"Effie, I've known you for a long time, but only recently did I realize that I love you .I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I'm not so great with words, but I know that I want you to be my wife. "

I sit there stunned for a moment.

"Haymitch , I love you so much that sometimes I don't know what to do, of course I will marry you !" he moves his rough handsome face close to mine and kisses me .

Then out of his pocket he pulled out a ring and slips it on my left hand ever so gently.

"It was my mothers." he said softly.

"It's beautiful." I say softly, tears coming to my eyes.

"You're beautiful." he said wrapping his arms around me.

I had no clue how intensely I had really missed him until now.

That night we went to a party a Katniss' house.

She was throwing a birthday party for Peeta and she had invited us and practically everyone else within a mile of her house to come over.

Haymitch and I arrived next-to-last because I spent lots of time carefully picking out a light pink sweater, a pair of cream colored pants, and light pink kitten heels with a pink and green clutch.

I had worn a natural shade of pink lipstick and was applying mascara when.

"Eff..." Haymitch said.

"Do you really have to put that gunk on your face?"

"Ummhmm" I said.

"I want to look good for a party Haymitch."

But I wiped some of it off for his sake.

"See? You look gorgeous "he sighed staring at me.

"Alright, Alright I get it." I said walking past him.

"We've gotta go."

"Oh no," he said blocking my way out.

We're not leaving until you give me a kiss.

I smiled and gave him a kiss on his surprisingly soft lips.

Then I kissed his stubbly cheek and we left for the party .

When we got there basically everyone was already there.

The whole house was full of light, laughter, music and pastries (thanks to Peeta himself, poor guy had to bake for his own birthday.)

Haymitch went off with the guys right away, and I stayed with the women in the kitchen.

We stayed until almost every one had left and then visited with Peeta and Katniss for a while.

When it came time to go Haymitch looked extremely sick and tired.

He handed me the keys because even though we could have walked to Katniss' house, we drove.

"You want me to drive?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded so I took the Keys and drove him to Gale's house where he was staying.

Right before I left Haymitch gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow." he said.

I hugged him for a while and finally he let go.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." He smiled and I left practically skipping to my car like a little school girl who just had her first kiss.

_One morning, a month after Haymitch had proposed, he and I were sitting at the island in my kitchen sipping coffee, eating beignets and making preparations.

We discussed how we both wanted a small wedding, just Katniss, her mother, Peeta, Gale, his mother and siblings and that was it.

Neither Haymitch nor I have any blood related family to invite but Katniss, Gale, Peeta and their families are our family.

We would have the wedding in my backyard because it was the perfect place, but me being the lover of material things that I am, I will deck it out really beautifully.

I will have a fancy wedding dress and then a simpler sundress that I will wear after the wedding ceremony.

We had most things ready except for my dress was still being tailored and we haven't decided exactly what foods we would be eating ,and what flavor we want Peeta to make our cake .

"How about rum flavored frosting?"

Haymitch suggested.

I punched his shoulder playfully and got back to work.

We were looking at tuxedos in a catalog (Haymitch wanted to wear jeans but he looked at tuxedos for me.)

When I realized I had drained my cup of coffee.

"Ughh I don't want to get up and make a new pot." I groaned.

"Too bad." Haymitch said smiling.

I reached for his cup but he snatched it away.

"Nooo way darling, you're gonna get up and make your own he said.

When he began mindlessly flipping through the pages of the catalog again I snuck my hand to his cup and brought it to my lips.

I took a long gulp of the lukewarm liquid and coughed, my throat burning.

There wasn't just coffee in that cup.

It was half liquor.

I felt sick to my stomach, and not just because of the alcohol.

"You lied to me." I hissed dropping the cup and watching it shatter all over my freshly waxed floor.

And I didn't even care.

**Drama! Okay so what did you think?**

**Please drop a review on your way out .**


	7. What doesn't kill you

**A/N: Alright, here it is … A NEW CHAPTER! Yay!**

**Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Kelly Clarkson songs (You'll see why I said that, at the end of the chapter.)**

Haymitch P.O.V

As the coffee cup shatters on the floor I am almost positive one of the shards has pierced my heart.

Effie is looking at me with such a look of complete distrust and anger that it physically hurts me.

"Why?" She asks.

One word.

But I can't answer.

"Haymitch answer me! Why did you lie? You could have just said you were recovering, not sober."

Her amber eyes flicker with emotion.

I look up at her and try to say the words that sound so good inside my head.

"Because ...because I wanted to know what it feels like when someone is proud of you."

Her anger went away for a second but it returned just as quickly as it went away.

"I don't know if I can trust you anymore Haymitch." she says and stands up to go.

I grasp her hand.

"Effie, don't you leave."

I take a deep breath.

"I need liquor." I say.

She roughly pulls her hand from mine.

"You need it?"

She asked with a look of shock on her face.

"You don't need it Haymitch, you're addicted to it, and you just want it."

"How do you know what I want, woman!"

I exclaim standing up abruptly and knocking the chair down.

"What _do_ you want Haymitch? "

"Well I sure don't what you here nagging me."

I say and then I instantly regret it.

"Why did I just say that? Now she'll leave for sure."I say to myself.

She glares at me and yells some obscene words that I would never imagine coming out of her mouth.

I yell some things back and the fighting continues for a few moments.

"I'm glad this happened before we got married. Because now I realized that I was making a mistake." I say to her.

"I'm done with you." she whispers with a tear running down her cheek .

And it stings like acid on a fresh wound.

But I don't think it hurt as much as seeing her cry.

But I can't let her know that.

"Why did I ever fall in love with you?" she screams.

"I don't know!" I yell back, and that's such a lame thing to say but I can't think of anything else.

"UGHHH." she growls.

We scream at each other a little more and then suddenly, something over came me -I don't know what.

I pulled her into my arms, held her tightly and kissed her.

She fought me but I continued to kiss her.

I love this little woman who has made my life wonderful and a living nightmare at the same time.

She pulls herself from my embrace and stalks out the door.

I don't know why, because this is her house but she leaves anyway.

I wanted to chase her but I just sit there.

I sit there at the barstool for a while and than eventually go "home" to Hazelle's house.

I open the door so hard that the door knob leaves a gaping hole in their wall.

Hazelle who was cooking looked up abruptly and then seeing the angry look on my face, quickly looked back down at her food.

I walk to the guest room where I am staying.

I open up a drawer in my dresser and pull out a bottle of white liquor.

I slam it back and after a while, I have half the bottle drained.

I lie on my bed and stare at the ceiling thinking of how I'd messed things up with Effie.

I wonder if I'll ever see her again.

Effie P.O.V

After walking around district twelve for a while I head back home.

I walk through the door and sit on a barstool, my whole body shaking.

I'm suddenly overcome with a deep craving for double chocolate brownie ice cream.

I sit down with a gossip magazine and eat the whole pint of ice cream.

I sit there looking at the hottest new skin dye colors (Hot pink is all the rave.) but I cant stop thinking how I thought that Haymitch loved me

I am so upset with him that I must not be thinking clearly because, next thing I know I have decided that I am going to take Javier up on his dinner date offer.

_Song : "What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)"_

_You know the bed feels warmer  
>Sleeping here alone<br>You know I dream in color  
>And do the things I want<em>

_You think you got the best of me  
>Think you've had the last laugh<br>Bet you think that everything good is gone  
>Think you left me broken down<br>Think that I'd come running back  
>Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong<em>

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<em>

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
>They told you I was moving on, over you<em>

_You didn't think that I'd come back  
>I'd come back swinging<br>You try to break me, but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<em>

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
>Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted<br>Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
>You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning<br>In the end..._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<em>

_[2x]  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger<br>Just me, myself and I  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<br>Stand a little taller  
>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<em>

_(When I'm alone)  
><em>

**SO, what did you think? Please leave a review and tell me if you like the story **


	8. Like we never loved at all

**A/N: Alright, here's a new chapter! This one is pretty good if I do say so myself .please read, enjoy, and then REVIEW about how much you enjoyed it! Lol but seriously review ...or else ... Just kidding! Anyway, ENJOY! (And *cough * review *cough*)**

Effie P.O.V  
>The night after Haymitch and I had our huge blow out I called Javier.<p>

We talked for a while and I asked him out on a date, he said yes and we set up a date for Friday.

Well, that's it, there's no going back.

But as I lie in my bed and try to sleep, all I see is Haymitch's Blue/grey eyes.

I miss him, but it's too late.  
><strong><br>**_**I never told you by Colbie Calliat**_

_**I miss those blue eyes  
>How you kissed me at night<br>I miss the way we sleep  
>Like there's no sunrise<br>Like the taste of your smile  
>I miss the way we breathe<strong>_

_**But I never told you  
>What I should have said<br>No I never told you  
>I just held it in<br>And now I miss everything  
>About you<br>I can't believe I still want you  
>After all the things we've<br>Been through  
>I miss everything about you<br>Without you**_

_**I see your blue eyes  
>Every time I close mine<br>You make it hard to see  
>Where I belong to when I'm not<br>Around you  
>It's like I'm not with me<strong>_

_**But I never told you  
>What I should have said<br>No I never told you  
>I just held it in<br>And now I miss everything  
>About you<br>I can't believe I still want  
>You<br>After all the things we've  
>Been through<br>I miss everything about you  
>Without you<strong>_

_**But I never told you  
>What I should have said<br>No I never told you  
>I just held it in<br>And now I miss everything  
>About you<br>(still you're gone)  
>Can't believe that I still want<br>You  
>After all the things we've<br>Been through  
>I miss everything about you<br>Without you**___

Friday finally came and I was waiting anxiously in the kitchen for Javier to arrive .

I sat fiddling with the rose that I had pinned in my hair and I thought about my outfit choice.

I had dressed in little red dress with black stilettos and a ebony black purse.

For makeup I wore only some light mascara and crimson lipstick.

Haymitch would have loved this outfit.

I sighed softly.

Well, too bad for him.

He chose liquor over me and so now I'm choosing Javier over him. 

()

When we arrived at the small restaurant Javier instantly pulled out a chair for me to sit on.

When we have ordered and are waiting for our food Javier makes time for small talk.

"So Effie, how are you?" He asks

I smile at him.

"I'm well, thank you."

After we had talked about the weather and the newest flower seen blooming in my garden Javier surprises me by asking "Effie, did you only invite me here because you and your boyfriend are fighting?"

I dropped the spoon I was holding but quickly gain back my composure and say.

"Javier, how did you know we were fighting?"

He scratched his face and then replied.

"Well, basically all of district twelve heard you screaming at each other."

I can feel the scarlet blush creeping up my face.

"Oh." I say.

"Well, I did want to get away from everything, and you're so sweet, kind and fun and I just thought ...maybe you could help me forget."

"I just wanted to make sure that you were truly here because you want to be, not because you are trying to make your boyfriend jealous." he said.

"Believe me Javier," I said grabbing his hand.

"If I didn't want to be here with you, I wouldn't."

He smiled.

"Well then, I say we should continue these little dates."

"I think so too." I smiled at him and I felt truly happy.

()

We did continue dating; we went to different places at least twice a week.

Usually we would just go around to local places that didn't cost too much for a landscapers salary like the bakery, little cafes, the woods for picnics and for walks by a small sparkling lake.

One day in the woods we were taking a walk and picking up random flowers that struck my fancy.

I was exclaiming over a primrose when Javier pulled me towards him.

But I couldn't kiss him, I don't know why but I felt as if I was betraying Haymitch.

()

We went to the sparkling lake one night for a picnic, about six weeks after we had started dating .  
>Javier led me through the darkness to the shore where he laid a blue and white checkered blanket on the ground and set the picnic basket down.<p>

I was eating a piece of buttered French bread and staring up at the frosty starlit sky and also watching the fog rise from the lake ,when I saw Javier trying to get something from in his pocket .

That was the same thing that Haymitch had been doing the day when he...

Oh no.

I instantly knew what Javier was doing and my right hand reached for my left.

That's when I realized I was still wearing Haymitch's mothers ring.

Painful memories of Haymitch swirled like a tornado through the deepest depths of my mind.

Memories of his woodsy scent, his embrace, his kisses, his declaration of love and finally his proposal.

But then I remember the liquor, the lies, and the fights.

I put my hands behind my back, slipped off Haymitch's ring and put it in my pocket.

I knew what I was going to say to Javier.

Haymitch's P.O.V

I was over doing it with the liquor and I knew it.

The first clue was that I woke up lying on the cold wooden floor after being out drinking and partying all night.

My head was throbbing, my mouth was dry and I couldn't think straight.

I laid there for hours because I didn't have the strength stand up.

Eventually Hazelle came home from work and found me lying on the floor in a drunken stupor like I had been for the past six weeks.

She pulled me up and dragged me into the bathroom.

She ran some hot water onto a rag and slowly began washing the dirt, vomit, and alcohol off of my body.

I can't remember the last time I showered myself; I've been to drunk to remember.

She hands me some pajamas that she had just washed and helped me dress in them.

She leads me to my bed, and then left for a moment.

When she came back she brought me some hot vegetable soup, a glass of water, and a banana.

I wasn't feeling so good but she stood there waiting so I ate the soup and the banana, drained the cup of water and waited.

She took my dishes and walked away.

It was good of her to take care of me like that, she really doesn't have too but she does anyway, without even saying a word.

Now that's the kind of woman I need.

I look over at her walking out the door her hair falling in dark ringlets over her shoulders.

She's really the kind of woman I need ,She cooks cleans ,she's pretty ,and she doesn't talk too much ...  
>Wait ,what am I thinking ? This woman has children; she's Gale's mother and the mother of other young children.<p>

The last thing she should be doing is letting me live here let alone getting involved with me.

When she comes back into the room, i shakily get to my feet.

"Hazelle?"  
>"What?" she says, her grey eyes imploring .<p>

"You're a real pretty woman, you know that?"  
>She blushes.<p>

"Well, I don't think so but thank you Haymitch." she replies.  
>"No ,you're really beautiful ,especially because you don't hide behind makeup ,ever .I don't think I've ever seen you wear makeup ."<p>

"No Haymitch ,I don't wear makeup ,why bother I mean it just conceals who I really am ,plus my husband was never a big fan of makeup." she says and I can see she is struggling to keep from sobbing .

She is a woman who has been through so much, and seen her son go through so much.

She has borne more burdens then anyone, man or woman -should have to deal with.

I look at her and am over come with the desire to pull her into my arms.

So that's what I do, I pull her into a hug and want to take away the pain that the mines, the Capitol, everything -has inflicted on her.

Effie would never understand what it felt like to be one of us.

She would never understand what kind of pain the Capitol has inflicted on people like Hazelle and  
>I.<p>

She is a Capitol pet, a pawn, and I am just a man so hurt by the Capitol I have to drink away my sorrow.

But why do I still love Effie?

She's a fake, a sham, a Capitol dress up doll with no clue about the real world.

But I still love her.

And I just don't know what possesses me to still love that insane woman, but I do.

I release Hazelle from my embrace and slowly lower myself back down onto my bed.

I lay there staring up at the white popcorn ceiling and think of Effie.

I remember vaguely, seeing her  
>with some tall handsome Spanish guy at a restaurant not to far from the area formerly known as "The Seam" yesterday night.<p>

She looked gorgeous, so gorgeous and apparently her date noticed because I remember him exclaiming over and over.

"Effie, you look SO beautiful!"

I want to puke in my mouth.

He's so over-the-top.

But she is beautiful, without a doubt.

I think after about my fifth drink she happened to look over at me but she acted like I was just another guy sitting at the bar.

She didn't acknowledge me.

But I miss her so much and I hate it, but I know I can't make it without her.

So tomorrow, I'm going to get her back.

_** Like we never loved all, by Tim McGraw feat: Faith Hill**_

_**You never looked so good as you did last night  
>Underneath the city lights<br>There walking with your friend, laughing at the moon  
>I swear you looked right through me<strong>_

_**But I'm still livin' with your goodbye  
>And you're just goin' on with your life<strong>_

_**How can you just walk on by without one tear in your eye?  
>Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?<br>Maybe that's just your way of dealing with the pain  
>Forgetting everything between our rise and fall<br>Like we never loved at all**_

_**You, I hear you're doin' fine  
>Seems like you're doin' well as far as I can tell<br>Time is leaving us behind  
>Another week has passed and still I haven't laughed yet<strong>_

_**So tell me what your secret is baby, yeah?  
>To letting go, letting go like you did, like you did<strong>_

_**How can you just walk on by without one tear in your eye?  
>Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?<br>Maybe that's just your way of dealing with the pain  
>Forgetting everything between our rise and fall<br>Like we never loved at all**_

_**Did you forget the magic?  
>Did you forget the passion?<br>And did you ever miss me?  
>Ever long to kiss me?<strong>_

_**Maybe that's just your way of dealing with the pain  
>Forgetting everything between our rise and fall<br>Like we never loved at all**_

()

Is Haymitch too late? I don't even know so I'm waiting just like all of you! Please leave a review and tell me what ya think about all of the DRAMA RAMA! 


	9. Always knew you did

Haymitch P.O.V

I wake up at six, right when Hazelle is getting ready for work.

I can't get back to sleep so I decide to go and have breakfast with her.

She's making waffles and turns around quickly when she hears someone in the kitchen.

"Oh, Haymitch, it's you." she says, exhaling.

"I thought it was one of the kids up extra early, or a robber. You're never up the early." she laughs.

"Yeah well, couldn't sleep so I had to get up, sweetheart." I mumble.

She sets the table for two, puts down some coffee, waffles, syrup and butter and than sits down.

I take a fork and attack my waffles in a very unmannerly way.

Hazelle doesn't correct me, or tell me the proper way to use my fork.

Maybe it's because she's used to no manners because she has young boys, or maybe she's just being polite.

Anyway the waffles are fluffy, like clouds, and they taste like heaven.

I can't help noticing that Hazelle has been extra polite to me the whole time I was here.

She's a real nice and pretty woman and if I wasn't in love with Effie, then Hazelle and I would probably already be married.

I almost laugh at the thought of Gale calling me dad, but then I remember that Hazelle is right here in front of me, so instead I take a swig of my coffee, burning my throat.

"AH! Hot, hot!" I choke.

Hazelle rushed to the sink and brought me back some cold water.

I drain the whole glass.

"Thanks." I said.

She smiled.  
>"No problem. It was kind funny; I mean I know that it hurt but..."<br>She trailed off.

I smiled, probably the first time she ever saw me smile.

"Yeah, watching me get my throat burned to a crisp is real hilarious darling."

Her smile faded a little.

"It was funny, but it did hurt me to see you hurting."

Before I knew what was happening my hand was running through her dark curls and we are both leaning toward each other.

Her soft lips touched mine.

When I realized what was happening I stood up abruptly.

"Gotta hit the road." I said.

And ran out the door, leaving Hazelle to clean up my dishes.

There is no way that Hazelle is falling in love with me.

There's no way I'm falling in love with Hazelle?...is there?

Hazelle's POV

After Haymitch walked out the door I slumped against it.

I'm falling for him and I know it.

It's been happening for a while now, ever since that night I found him passed out on the floor and I took care of him.

He told me I was beautiful, and he hugged me.

Doesn't that mean he cares for me too?

I don't know what to think because I have a feeling that Haymitch is still in love with the former district 12 escort Effie Trinket.

I care about him, but if he loves Effie then that's who he should be with.

But I can't get his kiss out of my head.

Haymitch POV  
>I walk around town all day, doing nothing.<p>

Finally when its night I walk over to Effie's House and knock on the door. She opens it and sighs.

"What do you want?"

"Well that's not a very nice welcome, sweetheart." I said.

She tries to close the door on me but I jam my foot in, open it up and step inside.

I waltz in like I own the place and wrap my arm around Effie's waist.

"How've you been Baby?"

I asked her.

I can see that she is really struggling not to sock me in the face.

She tries to worm her way out of my embrace but I pull her to me with more force.

"Effie, you are a crazy, insane, peppy, frilly, beautiful, gorgeous woman and I love you. I made the mistake of letting you slip away once and I am not gonna make that mistake again. I know we fight but that's because we are both so different, and that's what makes our love so sweet. Effie, I never loved anyone but my girlfriend, I never let anyone else in, and then you came along. We both got issues, mine is alcohol and yours is ...accessorizing, but I love you, I need you, and I want you back."

I finish my speech and stare at the frilly, pink, tutu clad love of my life.

She gets tears in her eyes and says.

"Haymitch love you. I love you so passionately that my heart aches, but I can't live this way. You drinking and throwing things and getting upset at me and everything else you do when you're drunk. I can't deal with it." she lets out a small sob and then continues.

"You've ruined any other chance I have at love."

"Now how did I do that?" I asked, an edge of anger creeping into my voice.

"Because you are the only person that I'll ever be able to love."

When she says that I feel really guilty about thinking I might be in love with Hazelle.

Effie paused and took a deep breath.

"Javier proposed to me. Part of me wanted to say yes, but most of me ached for you. I couldn't do it, I told him no and then cried for three hours afterward."

I stood there speechless.

That handsome Spanish dude proposed and she refused his proposal?

I stood there for a moment, then pulled Effie to me and kissed her. I didn't let her go until we both were unable to breathe any longer.  
>After we kissed she stood there for a moment staring out the window.<p>

"What's the matter princess? Didn't enjoy my kiss?" I asked. She continued to stare so I turned and looked out the window.

There stood the Javier guy standing in the driveway holding a bunch of roses and looking heartbroken.

"I thought you two broke up?"

She looked annoyed at me.

"I refused his proposal but we didn't break up."

"That's ridiculous." I said.

But Effie wasn't listening.

She pulled on her seven inch pink heels and ran out the door.

I rubbed my temples .When am I ever going to stop chasing after this woman?

Effie's P.O.V

Javier looked ever so heartbroken.

Why had Haymitch gone and kissed me like that?

He makes me so angry, but that kiss was so sweet.

I love Haymitch but I won't hurt Javier.

"JAVIER?"

I scream his name into the darkness.

I catch up to him (which was pretty hard wearing seven inch heels), and I grabbed his arm.

He spun around and looks at me.

"Effie," he said.

"Why did you lead me on when you were still with your boyfriend?"  
>He dark eyes are filled with sadness.<p>

"We were broken up Javier, I promise you. But he showed up today and wanted to talk. I didn't mean to kiss him, he kissed me."

Javier looked at me.

"I know you still love him Effie."

This statement was simple. It only contained seven words, and yet I couldn't respond for a good five minutes.

"I do." I finally replied.

He took a deep breath and than exhaled slowly.

"I always knew you did Effie, I guess I just wasn't prepared to hear it from you."

He sighed and then grabbed my hand.  
>"If you really love him, and loving him makes you happy, then go and be with him."<p>

He forced a smile and motioned to my driveway where Haymitch stood waiting.

"Go." he said softly.

I reach out to him and hug him and then head towards Haymitch.

When I reach him I wrap him in my arms and kiss his face.

"I'll never let you go again Effie, I love you too much." he whispered in my ear, and this time I know he really means it.

Haymitch's POV

after eating dinner at Effie's house I was headed back home.

I open the door and see Hazelle washing the dinner dishes.

She dries her hands and comes to greet me.

"Hey," she said

"Hey," I replied.

And then headed for my room.

She chased after me and grabbed my forearm.

"Haymitch?" she asked.

I winced inside.

I knew what was coming, a confrontation about our kiss.

She looked at me and said

"I love you."

I am so shocked for a moment that I don't know what to say.

She leans towards me and kisses me again.

But this time I feel something for her.

"No...No" I think to myself.

I don't love Hazelle, I love Effie.

I really do.

"Oh God, help me know what to do." I silently pray.

I don't want to hurt Hazelle but Effie is the love of my life.

I pull away from Hazelle.

"Hazelle," I say her name softly, as if speaking too loud would damage her.

"I can't do this, I love Effie."

She nods slowly and tears begin rolling down her cheeks.

"I guess I always knew you did."


	10. Something Blue

**Haymitch POV**

"Come on Effie, you're going to be late for your own wedding." I shouted down the hall, where my fiancé was finishing getting ready.

I walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

"Effie?" I asked.

"GO AWAY HAYMITCH!"  
>She yelled.<p>

"IT'S BAD LUCK FOR A GROOM TO SEE THE BRIDE BEFORE THE WEDDING!"

"Alright, Alright." I said and walked away, laughing at Effie's silly notions.

I walked to the bathroom and straightened the collar of my white button up shirt.

I had gotten my way, and was wearing jeans.

But Effie convinced me to get a haircut and wear a button up.

So I acquiesced in her decision.

A minute later I hear Effie shouting.

I walk up to her door and press my ear against it.

I hear crying so I ask her what's wrong.

"I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING BLUE!" she sobbed.

"And that matters why?" I asked.

"BECAUSE!" she shouted.

"You have to have something old, something new, something borrowed and something BLUE, for your wedding!"

"I'll be right back." I said.

I went to the bag sitting on one of Effie's island chairs and pull out a blue box.

I was going to give it to her on the honeymoon but, apparently she needs it now.

I open the box and look down at the sapphire necklace sitting on the blue velvet.

I walk up to Effie's door and say. "Eff, open the door just a crack, I wont look but I have something to give you.

She opens the door a sliver and takes the box out of my hand.

Then she closes the door and I wait to here her reaction.

"Oh my goodness, Haymitch this is beautiful, I love it !" she shouted.

"No problem princess." I said smiling, even though she couldn't see me.

**Effie's POV**  
>I stood at the alter facing Haymitch.<p>

Days before, I had been having doubts if marrying Haymitch was what was best for me.

But looking at him now, and feeling the love rising up in my heart, I know that this is the right decision.

I hear the words "I do." coming from Haymitch's lips, and I realize it's my turn.

When the pastor ceases talking I let the words flow from my lips.

"I do." I said.

"You may kiss the bride."

Before I know it Haymitch's soft lips are pressed against mine.

He leaned towards me and whispered in my ear.

"We're married!"

"I know," I whispered back.

"I love you."

I said aloud.

"I love you too sweetheart." he said.

And this time the sweetheart wasn't sarcastic.

**Haymitch POV**

Later that night, when everyone was visiting and eating, I spotted Javier and Hazelle sitting at a table with each other.

They were smiling and laughing, and they look to be enjoying their selves.

I knew that Effie deliberately set it up where they would be sitting together.

I search the small crowd and find my wife with Katniss, chatting about babies.

Not already I think to myself.

I walk up to Effie and wrap my arm around her waist.

"I see you been playing matchmaker, Mrs. Abernathy." I said motioning towards Hazelle and Javier.

She blushed and said.

"I just thought that they might be happy together, I just, I mean, I…" she trailed off.

I laughed and pulled her closer to me.

"No need to be embarrassed." I said and gave her a smooch, not caring if Katniss was there or not.

"I love you Mrs. Abernathy." I whispered.

"I love you too sweetheart," she said sarcastically, and I have a feeling by the gruff American accent she put on, that she was trying to sound like me.

I kissed her soft pink lips again and again.

This was so worth giving up alcohol for.

**Short but sweet, sooooo what did you think?**

**Did you LOVE it? Did you HATE it? Please review!**

**Oh and P.S, I'm working on a new and exciting Effie and Haymitch story, so you might wanna keep tabs on my profile page **


End file.
